Red Moon Fox
by Tsubasa0
Summary: After Itachi massacres his family he finds a bloodied and bruised blond. Ten years later what has happened to the boy who grew up in Akatsuki? NaruHina, SasuSakuOc.


**Red Moon Fox**

Chapter 1

Itachi ran through the streets of Konoha, his gaze directed at the north gate of the great city. He had killed hundreds in his time as a ninja, none as satisfying as the two hundred or so he just killed. He had fun committing the crime that what would later be called 'The Great Uchiha Massacre', it entertained him greatly to slaughter his entire clan in one night. He left his brother alive so he could later test his strength.

As he ran through alleyways trying to avoid as little contact with ninja as possible he did what the ANBU thought was unthinkable...he tripped.

Itachi looked behind him greatly annoyed that something or in this case _someone _had tripped him. What he saw slightly shocked him. There lying on the ground was a blond haired boy covered in blood and bruises his left arm was limp even noticeable while the boy was unconscious.

He knelt down next to the boy and picked him up. The boy was badly beaten, his face covered in what Itachi believed to be spit, whoever did this to him had absolutely no liking for him. The boy coughed as blood leaked out of his mouth.

Itachi carried him to the gate. The guards there stared at him and when he stared back they fell unconscious and presumably dead. He walked out, never expecting to return again.

**10 years later**

"Oy Itachi-niisan what did boss want?" the red eyed man looked at the blond.

Itachi smirked, "A fun mission Naruto." Naruto grinned as he always does when fun is mentioned.

"So when do we leave, where do we go, and is Sushi-sempai coming?" Itachi chuckled a bit after hearing the nickname Naruto gave Kisame, even though he always called him that.

"To answer in order: tomorrow, Konoha, and thank the heavens no."

Naruto grinned, the boy was 16 and very mature for his age, when Itachi had found him all he wore was a white t-shirt and black shorts. His wild blond hair was longer than it used to be so the natural spikes had fallen slightly resembling the Yondaime's. Under his Akatsuki cloak he wore a white v-neck shirt with red flames around the bottom and a black t-shirt under that (Naruto hated the cold so he wore layers) he wore black pants and had kunai holsters on both legs. The black cloak he always wore was unzipped at the top to reveal the white and black shirts underneath (he picked up the style from Itachi) he had a Konoha hitai-ate around his neck.

He had gotten the hitai-ate from a deceased leaf-nin (deceased being tortured and torn apart by Itachi and Kisame) he slashed the leaf showing that he abandoned the village.

"I'm going for a shower Naruto why don't you go play shogi with Tobi?"

"Aww but he'll beat me."

Naruto walked through the halls of the Akatsuki headquarters to Tobi's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply...it came.

"Tobi welcomes you into his room. Tobi wishes to know what Naruto-kun has come to Tobi's room for?" the blond sweatdrops at the Akatsuki member's bright attitude it's damn unusual for a member of a group of blood thirsty murderers.

"Hey Tobi wanna play a game of shogi?"

"Tobi would love to play."

**5 minutes later**

"Damn it." Naruto looked down as he 'feels' Tobi smile.

"Tobi congratulates Naruto-kun on a good game."

Naruto returns to his room to see Kisame about to knock on his door. "Oy, Sushi-sempai!"

Kisame twitched in annoyance, he never gets used to that name. "Naruto, where were you?"

"Playing shogi with Tobi." Kisame looked like he had a trace of pity on his face.

"You poor soul." Naruto sweatdroped at Kisame's reaction.

"Sushi-sempai did you need me for something?" Kisame could have sworn his sword, Samehada, twitched.

"Actually yes, I hear you and Itachi are leaving for Konoha tomorrow. Any idea what the mission is?" Naruto thought for a second.

"Nope Itachi-niisan went to briefing, you could ask him but I don't think he would enjoy seeing you in his shower." Naruto was blunt when it came to Kisame, he agitated him enough as is it's not like he will go nuts and try to kill him.

Despite how he acted at times, Naruto was an intelligent and skilled shinobi he was ruthless in battle and only laughed and smiled around the members of Akatsuki.

**The next day**

Itachi walked to Naruto, "Naruto, the shinobi of Konoha are wary of Akatsuki's existance and will recognize us with our cloaks on therefore we will not be wearing them."

Naruto nodded and took off his cloak and hitai-ate.

As the two prepared to leave Kisame stopped them, "So what is the mission about that I couldn't go?"

"We need stealth Sushi-sempai. You stick out like a sore thumb that is deprived of blood."

Kisame twitched not at the name but rather at Naruto's obvious bluntness.

"You don't need to know Kisame, don't worry it would be boring for you if you did go." Naruto looked a little upset at that statement. If something is boring for Kisame then there is absolutely no killing involved in the mission (or as he would say 'Nobody to shred).

**A few days later outside Konoha**

"Naruto, we are 'home'." Itachi grinned as he walked through the gate passed the sleeping guard.

As the two Akatsuki shinobi walked through the streets of Konoha they noticed glares from random chuunin or jonin. They ignored the glares and continued walking towards the Hyuuga compound.

The mission was to gather two promising shinobi who could become valuable assets to Akatsuki in the future: Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.

For the longest time Naruto had participated in minor missions with Itachi and Kisame but never had a mission without one of the two. He would be the leader of Akatsuki's first official 3-man team.

Secret messages had been exchanged between Pein, Akatsuki's leader, and the two Konoha-nin. They had agreed to join with them.

**At the Hyuuga compound**

Naruto appeared at the window of what he thought Neji's room would be...he was wrong. When he looked in the window he didn't see a Hyuuga boy with long dark hair instead he saw a beautiful Hyuuga girl. She was about to scream when he clasped his hand over her mouth. She did the only thing to get out of his grip, she bit his hand. He let go as she was about to resume her scream, he did the only thing to keep her quiet...he kissed her.

She blushed at his action, here was a complete stranger who was breaking into her house and now she was kissing him.

Itachi appeared at the window and raised an eyebrow at the sight, his little brother was having his first kiss. "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto broke the kiss and pulled her hitai-ate up over her mouth.

Naruto looked at Itachi, "It was the only thing to keep her from screaming for help."

"Right, where is Neji's room this was supposed to be it?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. The Hyuuga girl seemed to have relaxed and had taken the hitai-ate off her mouth.

"What do you two want with Neji-niisan?" Naruto looked at her.

Itachi sighed, "He agreed to come with us and since you know you will be coming too." She nodded realizing there was no way out for her.

"Can you show us where Hyuuga Neji's room is?" Naruto asked. She turned around to answer him and finally got a good look at the guy who had kissed her to keep her quiet. She blushed just looking at him, he had blond hair with deep sea blue eyes. He was fairly tall for his age and muscular (after ten years with Akatsuki he had developed his body well) he looked to be around 16, the same age as herself.

"I-it's j-just d-down the hall." she cursed herself for stuttering in front of this handsome boy.

Naruto looked down the hall and noticing that nobody was there he said, "Lead the way."

The three came to Neji's room and Hinata knocked on the door. He opened the door and stood wide eyed at the two tall men who stood behind his cousin. "Hello, you must be Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi am I correct?"

Itachi spoke up, "Yes we are. Since you know our names you must be Hyuuga Neji." Neji nodded.

"We don't have time to talk Itachi-niisan lets go get your brother and get out of this god forsaken village."

Itachi nodded, "Neji we stumbled upon this young girl when we let ourselves in. She knows too much so she will be coming with us."

Neji nodded, "Pein may be interested in her as well, she has learned to use the Jyuuken style with her water affinity and has developed interesting techniques, I understand Itachi-san."

They quickly left the Hyuuga compound and left for Sasuke's apartment. When they arrived Naruto knocked on the door. A raven haired boy stood in front of them, "Uchiha Sasuke I presume?"

Sasuke nodded, "You must be Uzumaki Naruto and..." his gaze drifted over to Itachi, "Itachi-oniisan."

Itachi opened his eyes to confirm his identity. The red eyes sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. "Lets go little brother, Pein-sama is waiting." Sasuke nodded.

"Before we leave there is something I must do." Sasuke took the lead of the group and led them to the house of Haruno Sakura. Sasuke knocked on the door. A girl with long pink hair stood in the doorway. She looked behind Sasuke and noticed a tall man with red eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Sakura trembled a bit and fell into Sasuke's arms, "Why is he here Sasuke-kun he is a traitor who murdered his own clan."

"We are leaving, and we might not be coming back."

"Let me come with you Sasuke-kun. Please let me come." her gaze drifted to the other three, "Neji-san, Hinata-san are you going too?" Neji nodded. The blond haired boy caught her eye, "Who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I lived here ten long years ago. I was saved by Itachi-niisan from a life of pain and misery. That is all you need to know." Itachi agreed to let Sakura come and as long as Pein doesn't mind the two girls may become members at one time. Otherwise, they will be killed.

**Later at Akatsuki's Headquarters**

"Good job Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun. I am pleased." the two bowed to Pein and turned to the four Konoha shinobi that had come. "Let us welcome our new members."


End file.
